The present invention generally relates to a power cord holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overhead power cord holder.
Household appliances are commonly equipped with an elongated power cord. Power cords have sufficient length to allow a user to operate the household appliance. Unfortunately, because of the length of the power cords, users are constantly tripping over the power cords.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that allows the user to safely operate a household appliance without tripping with the power cord.